


Allo-

by pinebluffvariant



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebluffvariant/pseuds/pinebluffvariant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At three a.m. on a Friday night, a man stumbles around in the parking lot of a dive bar in Flagstaff. The parking attendant calls it in. The phone chain goes like this: supervisor, 911, local PD, the chief, the Northern Arizona Bureau, then DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allo-

At three a.m. on a Friday night, a man stumbles around in the parking lot of a dive bar in Flagstaff. The parking attendant calls it in. The phone chain goes like this: supervisor, 911, local PD, the chief, the Northern Arizona Bureau, then DC. 

Scully’s phone rings as she’s getting ready to leave the office. It’s Doggett. 

They find Mulder, disoriented and skittish but whole, two months after the night in Oregon. He spends three weeks in the hospital, healing, getting his vision and motor skills back on track. He is aphasic and sensitive to light, cut and bruised, and he flinches under the touch of everyone but Scully. His personal physician refuses to leave his side. Scully liquifies inside, with relief, when tube after tube and needle after needle start to leave his body.

After two months of chilling fear, of lying awake and trying to think of contingencies _(quit the Bureau, lecture, practice, extended leave without pay, they say I’m the beneficiary on his policies, they say it like he’s dead, cowards, please hold on please, baby, Mulder, hold on_ ) Scully relaxes. 

She almost wishes she was showing already, so words would be unnecessary. We’re having a baby, Mulder, her body would sing, we made this, you and I. I’m so happy you’re here. She checks with his speech therapist: he has no comprehension or processing issues. She’ll tell him soon. They'll deal with all of it, anything the world throws their way, the nightmares and the daydreams and the everyday.

They spend their time in silence, but it’s comfortable. His pupils focus easier and easier and she wheels him around the hospital grounds. He looks up at her from his wheelchair, sadly and adorably rumpled but alive, and she bends down for a kiss. Of course their first kiss in public will be far from home, one of them just this side of peril. It only strengthens her resolve to do it again.

His speech gets stronger with therapy and one day he quips about her “fine ass” as she leaves for the day. She knows they’re going to be okay. 

In his room after a tiring afternoon of physical therapy, they sit and touch lightly, and he asks for a cup of coffee. She says no, it’s too acidic, but he insists. She brings him coffee, diluted with hospital water. “So,” he continues over the rim of her hospital issue mug, “what’s up, Doc?” His eyes flutter up and down her body, mischief and wonder pouring out of his face. He’s back. Does he know? 

She perches on the side of his bed and takes his hand, holds it to her belly. “We’re going to be parents,” she says. There is a whole world in his eyes at that moment, and she travels there on the energy of their shared smile. “We are?” he breathes voicelessly. She nods and gasps away a wave of overwhelming gratitude. He hasn’t turned away; he believes her.

“How?” The question hangs in the air. She only shrugs, shrugs off all remaining doubts and the chains that have kept them apart.

And then they cry and laugh and laugh some more when Mulder, face mashed into Scully’s neck, murmurs: “There’s no-one I’d rather go through caffeine withdrawal with than your mom.”

They walk out of the hospital, tumble into a cab, get on a plane, and fly home, as if for the very first time.


End file.
